In accordance with downsizing of an information processing device such as a personal computer, there is a need for downsizing of a main memory. Memories which meet the need for downsizing of the main memory include a three-dimensional stacked memory (a 3D memory).
[Patent document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-159192
[Patent document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-319296